¿Y si los gorilas?
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Pese a que sabía que la realidad no iba a cambiar, siguió pensando; los chimpancés eran chimpancés. Los gorilas eran gorilas y tenían una dieta omnívora y una reproducción vivípara, y si los gorilas fueran carnívoros no serían gorilas, serían humanos y si fueran humanos, serían líderes del shinsengumi y si fueran líderes del shinsengumi, terminarían enamorados de la misma mujer.


**Notas de autor:** Eeh… arruiné mi racha pero retomaré el camino ninja. Ahora con un _kondotae_ porque amo al gorila con todo mi corapsón.  
 **Disclaimer:** Gintama pertenece al gorila. Yo solo trato de darles amor a mis bebés

* * *

 **¿Y si los gorilas…?**

* * *

Kondo no esperaba que entendieran su modo de _vivir_ el amor, aunque agradecía que sus chicos del shinsengumi lo ayudaran con ese sentimiento.

No era algo complicado, su cerebro de primate no daba para mucho y no se pondría abstracto, pero era difícil a la hora de vivirlo, no para él porque los gorilas tenían alta resistencia, pero sí para el resto del mundo.

Su amor tenía que ser persistente, cual lluvia que caía con insistencia para _perforar_ el suelo. Y siguiendo ese ejemplo, él repartía su amor en forma de pequeñas, pero insistentes, gotas de lluvia para _penetrar_ el corazón de su amada.

De gotita en gotita se ganaba fuerza. Lo que empezaba como una llovizna, terminaría como una fuerte tormenta de amor. ¡Esa era la motivación! Algún día la lluvia de su amor la empaparía por completo. Y ahí el gorila pasaría a ser el rey de la selva, por eso buscaba su propio reino y una reina en esa vasta selva que era el mundo de los hombres.

Con lluvia o con sol. De día o de noche. Escondido bajo su casa, en el techo, detrás de un árbol, arriba de él, en algún clóset, detrás de un poste de luz, en la calle, en su trabajo, en el mercado o en cualquier lugar, el gorila era un gorila enamorado _persistente_ pero jamás un _acosador._ Si hubiese categorías a la hora de amar, él estaría en el tope del ranking y ni perder su dignidad, ni quitarse la ropa, lo haría bajar de su puesto.

¿Qué tenía de malo querer conquistar a una hermosa mujer con la intensidad que él tenía? Ver y seguir sus pasos, estar las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año, a su disposición. Eso era solo amor incondicional. En el amor todo era válido, ¿no? Y los gorilas estaban acostumbrados a liderar, así que él lideraba ese amor que sentía tan locamente.

A cada segundo.

A cada minuto.

A cada hora.

¡Siempre! Porque aún dormido, entraba en su _sueño._

Y no había cura para el amor sincero e incondicional, tan fuerte y tan persistente, de un gorila que caminaba en _dos_ patas.

―¡Otae-san! ―exclamó feliz cuando se llenó de valor. Estaba un poco sonrojado al salir de su escondite.

―Kondo-san… ―le sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía; hermosamente (era un hecho que el amor cegaba).

Con su maravillosa sonrisa, él quiso gruñir como el gorila que era, olvidarse de la poca cordura que tenía y golpear su pecho con sus manos hechas puño. Sin embargo, ese era el momento de ser un hombre y no un gorila porque tenía algo que decir.

Tenía una explicación fácil que darle. Esa noche fue a su trabajo para esperar a su hora de salida para cuidarla, si la esperaba fuera podrían caminar juntos. Él podría llevarla a su casa para asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva. Aunque ella era una mujer fuerte que podía defenderse, pero podía insistir que lo deje acompañarla porque su deber como líder del _shinsengumi_ y como su _gorila_ era proteger a los ciudadanos de Edo y a ella en especial. Sí… claro, eso sonaba bien.

Aunque también debía decirle que la siguió por varias cuadras porque le daba pena salir de su escondite pero tras meditarlo por bastante tiempo, se llenó de valor para salir de donde estaba. Y eso valdría por mil porque sonaría tierno y arraigado, ante sus castaños ojos sería un hombre al pendiente de todas sus necesidades.

―Otae-san… yo me preguntaba si-ii… ―titubeó un poco y fue peor cuando sintió que ella se acercaba a él sin decirle nada―. ¿Otae-san? ―preguntó incrédulo y ensoñado con su cercanía. ¿Notaría su nuevo perfume que compró para atraerla? ¿Ella querría _olerlo?_

 _Tal vez sí,_ Kondo tuvo que reír con nerviosismo al sentir que lo agarraba por las solapas de su uniforme con mucha fuerza, hasta sintió que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Bien decían que el amor elevaba… él estaba flotando y ¡sin ninguna lección para saber cómo volar! Ese era el _poder del amor._

―Ah, compré un nuevo perfume… ¿Te gusta Otae-saaaaan? ―gritó agudamente al sentir que era arrojado por los aires y se estrellaba contra el suelo, un poco _lejos_ de ella.

―¡No me sigas gorila acosador! ―amenazó irritada. Después, se sacudió las manos y retomó su camino a casa.

Kondo la vio alejarse sin mirar atrás, sin mirarlo a él y a su alma que pendía de un hilo, pero lo pensó bien… tal vez iba tan cansada del trabajo como para una conversación. ¡Era eso! Podía darle su espacio pero aún era consciente de los peligros de la madrugada para una hermosa mujer... así que se puso de pie para desempolvar su trasero, que Otae no lo había lanzado tan lejos de ella para que la siguiera acompañando, ¿ _no?_

Tal vez esa noche ella solo necesitaba un gorila persistente y enamorado y no un hombre persistente y enamorado. _¡Eso era!_ ¡Su instinto animal se lo decía! ¡Rugía por todas partes! Festejó y esta vez no se contuvo de golpear su pecho varias veces.

Porque al final de cuentas, él era un gorila y los gorilas no se conformaban solo con comer _bananas._ Ni en Dragon Ball, hacían eso. Ellos destruían mientras que él, en su mundo, construía _algo_.

Así que se escondió para volver a caminar _tras ella,_ pensando en que si los gorilas no fueran gorilas, fueran unos simpáticos chimpancés que brincaban de rama en rama en los árboles de una selva sin ningún tipo de mortificación.

Y si los gorilas fueran chimpancés, los chimpancés serían otra especie de mono, tal vez una más salvaje.

Pese a que sabía que la realidad no iba a cambiar, siguió pensando en eso; los chimpancés eran chimpancés. Los gorilas eran gorilas y tenían una dieta omnívora y una reproducción vivípara, y si los gorilas fueran carnívoros no serían gorilas, serían humanos y si fueran humanos, serían líderes del _shinsengumi_ y si fueran líderes del _shinsengumi,_ terminarían enamorados de la misma mujer y si terminarían enamorados de la misma mujer, sabrían que lo que se empezaba con una pequeña llovizna de amor, terminaba siendo una fuerte tormenta que podía hasta perforar rocas…

Así que mientras los gorilas fueran gorilas, los hombres fueran hombres, la policía fuera la policía y su amada fuera su amada, ese corazón le pertenecería…

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

FUEEEEEEEGO DE NOCHE, NIEVE DE DÍAAAAAAA.

GORILA DE NOCHEEEEEEE, HOMBRE DE DÍAAAAAAA.

Aquí Kondo tiene dos personalidades en una es hombre enamorado y en otra gorila, es cuando se pone en modo stalker, xDDDDdd y bueno le da ambas versiones a Otae. Ya no sé que decir, lo olvidé. Acabo de leer el cap 669 y estoy llorando lágrimas plateadas :)

Espero que les guste.

Bueno, decía. Tengo una lista de fic de Gintama por escribir, enumeré parejas y el random me dice qué escribir. Irónicamente se arrancó con dos del harem de Gin ―Tsukki y Sacchan― y luego apareció el gorila, el siguiente es un fic que es mi capricho desde hace tiempo aunque ya tengo mis dudas.

¡Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos!


End file.
